UM ESTRANHO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ
by TrinitySkywalker
Summary: Manhã de 30 de outubro de 1981. Em Godric’s Hollow, uma estranha figura aparece para tomar cafédamanhã com Lílian Potter. Oneshot.Essa fic pertence ao Projeto Fanfic100 Tema56. Cafédamanhã


**UM ESTRANHO CAFÉ DA MANHÃ**

_ Manhã de 30 de outubro de 1981. Em Godric's Hollow, uma estranha figura aparece para tomar café-da-manhã com Lílian Potter. (Obs: essa fic pertence ao Projeto Fanfic 100. Personagem: Lilian Evans Potter Esse é o tema56. Café da manhã)_

Os primeiros raios de sol mal tinham aparecido, anunciando mais uma manhã deliciosa de primavera, quando o movimento começou na casa dos Potter em Godric's Hollow.

A vida com um bebê eliminava a necessidade de despertador, era uma coisa que Lílian tinha aprendido há pouco mais de um ano. Em qualquer dia da semana, com sol ou chuva, seu pequeno Harry pedia o seu leitinho à mesma hora, logo cedo. É... Um filho era uma experiência maravilhosa, mas ninguém poderia dizer que fosse moleza... ela pensou, reprimindo um bocejo, enquanto colocava o leite morno na mamadeira.

Thiago tinha ficado brincando um pouco com o filho, enquanto ela descia e preparava um café da manhã especial para os três. Não era exatamente uma ocasião especial, mas estavam bem instalados na casa nova há 1 semana, protegidos por um Feitiço Fidelius, e a sensação de segurança recém-adquirida tinha que ser comemorada. Finalmente eles iam poder parar de fugir, sossegar e fazer daquela casa um lar.

Não que isso fosse fácil. O mundo lá fora estava um caos. A guerra parecia só pior a cada dia, atingindo bruxos e trouxas com igual horror. Os amigos continuavam trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix, em missões cada vez mais perigosas. Eles estavam isolados, mas ainda assim sofriam os reflexos da guerra.

Distraída, ela comandava com a varinha o preparo dos ovos e das panquecas, do jeito que sabia que Thiago ia gostar. Observou, satisfeita, o trabalho na cozinha, dando graças a Merlin por ser bruxa numa hora dessas. Mais tarde, quem sabe, ia cuidar do jardim, ou fazer compras na vila, como uma pessoa normal. Afinal, era véspera de Halloween... Queria fazer caretas em abóboras e colocar do lado de fora da casa, entupir-se de doces, fantasiar Harry...

E, tomou um susto ao olhar pela janela. Do lado de fora da cozinha, avistou pela janela a figura meio dramática de Severo, logo atrás do quintal de casa. Magro e abatido, todo de preto, as vestes enfunando atrás de si com o vento, era quase um espectro, uma sombra materializada nos fundos da casa.

Franziu a testa, prevendo problemas. Severo não parecia estar ali por acaso, nem de passagem. Parecia disposto a ficar. Com o corpo meio de lado, contemplando o horizonte, a claridade do amanhecer iluminando a cortina de cabelos pretos que voava sobre o seu rosto. A única coisa nele que se mexia era o seu cabelo, muito escuro e comprido. De braços cruzados sobre o peito, estático, ele parecia querer espreitar o perigo à distância, como um enorme cão de guarda, ou um gárgula nos fundos da casa.

Não ia demorar para que Thiago o visse, e os dois fizessem outra cena desagradável, como sempre. Sem pensar muito, Lílian resolveu colocar o café, pães, ovos, panquecas, suco... tudo numa bandeja e subiu. Ia mudar um pouco os planos para o café da manhã, servindo tudo no quarto. Depois, usaria seu jeitinho para convencer Thiago a sair e levar o bebê para passear. Saindo pelo jardim da frente da casa, de preferência. Não queria que aqueles dois homens se encontrassem e se ferissem mais uma vez.

Ela só desceu várias horas depois. Tinham comido uma boa refeição e brincado com o bebê. Ela dera banho em Harry, fazendo a maior farra junto com Thiago e, claro, tivera que tomar outro banho e trocar toda a roupa depois de toda aquela bagunça. Depois de acompanhar o marido e o filho até o portão de casa, voltou à cozinha. Da janela, ela pôde ver Severo de novo, exatamente na mesma posição. Saindo pela porta dos fundos, caminhou devagar até ele, com as mãos em concha protegendo os olhos do sol.

- Severo! Bom dia! O que está fazendo aqui fora?

- Observando. Vigiando... Esperando... – foi o máximo que ele conseguiu responder.

Ela deu uma boa olhada no rapaz abatido e de expressão impassível à sua frente. Em seguida, tocou de leve o ombro dele, convidando:

- Entre! Vamos, venha tomar um café.

Severo seguiu-a em silêncio e observou enquanto ela servia duas canecas de café e sentava à mesa, à frente dele.

- Então, Severo... Por que está aqui logo cedo de novo?

Ele não respondeu, franziu a testa, unindo as sobrancelhas e olhando fixo para o café em suas mãos.

- Você falou com Thiago? – Ele levantou o rosto e encarou-a, com um olhar ao mesmo tempo feroz e aflito.

- Sim, nós conversamos bastante sobre isso ontem...

Pela resposta vaga, desviando o olhar, ele percebeu que não tinha conseguido convencer os dois da gravidade da situação. Só o seu imenso autocontrole o impediu de se levantar e sacudi-la com irritação.

- Lílian! Tudo o que eu contei ontem foi muito sério! Você disse que acreditava... disse que tinha acreditado em mim! Vocês têm que fugir! Voldemort sabe onde vocês estão! Eu estava lá, ouvi quando ele disse isso para os Comensais mais íntimos!

Lílian empalideceu ao ouvir a última frase. Ela podia perceber o quanto a preocupação dele era real. Mas tudo aquilo que ele estava fazendo ainda a intrigava. Por isso, acabou perguntando:

- Como foi que você chegou nisso... Quero dizer, como é que você acabou nessa situação, um Comensal da Morte e Membro da Ordem da Fênix, uma espécie de agente duplo? O que aconteceu desde que a gente saiu de Hogwarts? Como foi que você acabou se tornando um espião de Dumbledore?

- Por que o interesse súbito por mim? – ele não conseguia controlar a exasperação.

- Qualquer homem que venha, como um cavaleiro medieval na sua armadura, tentar me proteger merece o meu interesse, não acha? Digamos que... eu quero conhecer um pouco mais sobre aquele que vem me trazer informações tão perturbadoras e me oferecer ajuda diante de um perigo iminente... – ela levantou a sobrancelha e usou um tom de voz tão firme que parecia uma pergunta absolutamente óbvia a se fazer.

Severo suspirou, sem entender muito bem aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo. Mas estava disposto a tudo para convencê-la, tinha definido isso desde a conversa com Dumbledore antes de ir para Godric's Hollow.

Resolveu começar contando um resumo da sua vida depois de Hogwarts: como as suas amizades o tinham levado a conhecer o Lorde das Trevas, o convite para que se tornasse um Comensal. Quando começou a contar, ele tinha pretendido dar a ela apenas uma versão resumida e editada de tudo o que tinha vivido. Ele não sabia se teria a coragem de dizer tudo. Mas, depois de um determinado ponto da narrativa, percebeu que ela prestava toda atenção e balançava discretamente a cabeça, num estímulo sem palavras para que continuasse. Provavelmente intuía o que não era dito. Ele se sentiu acolhido, desejou ser aceito e compreendido, se deixou envolver pela sua própria angústia e continuou, falando mais do que planejava. No final, esgotado, sentia-se apenas vazio.

- E então? Satisfeita? - respirou fundo, para recuperar o controle. - Nunca dei tanta satisfação assim... – encerrou, deixando a frase incompleta, tentando parecer irônico. A ironia era sempre um terreno seguro para ele.

Lílian era esperta o bastante para perceber o quanto ele era orgulhoso, e, por isso, acharia doloroso demais perceber que ela estava com pena.

- Você sofreu muito, Severo... Fez algumas escolhas bem erradas, mas é um homem bom... Como eu sempre achei... Fico contente que está agora na segurança do castelo em Hogwarts.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez, Lílian... Não estou atrás da sua absolvição. Fiz minhas escolhas. Algumas foram certas, outras nem tanto. Não sou ingênuo, nem sou um homem bom como você diz... – era muito desconfortável ser o centro da atenção, quando tudo o que ele queria era que eles se concentrassem no perigo atual. – O que eu quis ao vir até aqui foi avisar vocês do perigo...

Mas o pensamento dela estava vagando, longe, nostálgica. Aquele ali na sua frente, preocupado com ela, era o seu antigo amigo, colega de escola, parceiro de estudos e das aulas de Poções. Era o antigo Severo Snape, que ela agora reconhecia, e que tinha julgado perdido. Estava de volta, e agora era professor em Hogwarts...

- Você já pensou que daqui a 10 anos provavelmente você vai dar aulas pro Harry?

Ele sentiu um calafrio de horror sacudir o seu corpo, uma onda de náusea. Não tinha pensado nisso. Não tinha se imaginado ainda dando aulas indefinidamente, enfrentando turmas de alunos indisciplinados, encarando seus fantasmas. E muito menos tinha pensado em dar aula para o filho dela... O filho dela com outro! O menino da Profecia... Deu um suspiro, afastando essas imagens da mente e insistiu, elevando a voz.

- Lílian! Por favor, fale sério comigo! Preste atenção no que eu estou dizendo! Por seu filho, então! Pela segurança dele, então! Eu estou falando sério! – sentiu o tom autoritário na voz, e então completou, em voz mais baixa: - Por favor...

- Severo... eu estava pensando, enquanto você falava... – respirou fundo e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, parecendo receosa, antes de completar. - ... pensando em te fazer um pedido...

Ele, a essa altura, tinha se levantado, incapaz de controlar a ansiedade e a irritação, e andava de um lado para o outro na pequena cozinha. Enquanto andava, ele vigiava discretamente as reações dela, tentava decifrar a sua expressão.

- Vamos, Lílian, fale! O que você está pensando? – ele conseguiu perguntar, com uma voz que lhe pareceu firme e profunda. - Em quê?

- Em... várias coisas... – disse em voz baixa, e deu um suspiro. Levantando o rosto, encarou-o e sorriu de leve. – Em primeiro lugar, que eu fico zonza com você andando de um lado para o outro desse jeito. Sente-se.

Ele obedeceu sem contestar. Assim que ele se sentou, ela segurou a mão dele entre as dela, num gesto firme e carinhoso e olhou bem nos seus olhos, de um jeito que fez seu estômago dar um nó.

– E então, Lílian? O que você quer fazer? Diga. – ele perguntou num sussurro.

Talvez fosse o calor das mãos dela nas suas. Talvez fosse a doçura daqueles olhos verdes amendoados e profundos totalmente focalizados nele. Ou aquele esboço de sorriso. Mas ele se viu, de repente, fantasiando, sonhando acordado com alguma coisa mais. Olhando para ela, tentando adivinhar o que ela ia dizer, ele acreditou que ela quisesse fugir. Que fugiria com ele. Que pediria isso a ele. Aquele momento breve de carinho o fez sonhar. Fez com que sentisse que nenhum pedido dela seria grande demais, nenhum sacrifício seria grande demais. Ela merecia tudo o que ele tivesse dentro de si para lhe dar. Seria capaz de aceitar fugir levando junto o menino, o filho do seu detestado rival. Tudo por ela, pelo seu amor por ela. Ela era especial, desde menina. Tomou coragem para quebrar o silêncio e encorajá-la a falar.

- Diga, Lílian! Peça o que quiser... Não vou pensar mal de você por nada que me diga, prometo. E não vou recusar. Nada existe que você possa me pedir que eu não aceite fazer com absoluto prazer.

- Eu pensei muito, Severo... E quero pedir a você uma coisa muito importante. Agora eu sei que você pode ser a pessoa certa...

- Sim? – sim, meu amor, ele quase completou.

- Eu quero que você me faça uma promessa, Severo... Quero que você me prometa que... Aconteça o que acontecer, Severo, eu gostaria que... eu gostaria que você me prometesse proteger o Harry.

De repente, a cozinha pareceu ficar mais apertada e sem ar. Será que era algum tipo de piada sádica do destino? Um martelo parecia ter atingido sua cabeça com força, levando de quebra um pedaço do seu coração.

- Como é?

- Ajude a proteger o Harry, Severo! Eu sei que você pode fazer isso, ainda mais agora, estando em Hogwarts... Eu confio em você. A minha maior prova de confiança é lhe pedir isso, confiar a segurança do meu filho a você.

Ele estava pálido, perplexo, sem palavras. Será que ela estava ficando louca? Ou era ele?

- Não é só porque ele é o meu filho e eu o amo mais do que tudo, entenda... Ele não é apenas o meu filho! Ele pode ser o único bruxo capaz de derrotar Voldemort de uma vez por todas, acabar com a guerra e o sofrimento! Ele não é importante só pra mim... Ele é importante para o mundo todo! Ele precisa crescer em segurança para conseguir ser essa pessoa especial... E eu e o Thiago não vamos poder fazer isso sempre... Podemos cuidar disso agora, que ele é um bebê... Mas no futuro, ele vai para a escola, e... Ele precisa ser protegido... mas precisa também aprender sobre o mundo, as ameaças e perigos que vão estar à espreita dele... coisas que você sabe quais são, porque já viu de perto... ou já enfrentou tudo isso... Você conhece o perigo, Severo. É inteligente, talentoso... Em nome do amor que você disse que sente por mim, eu quero que você me prometa...

- Mas... mas... como assim? Você quer fazer um Voto Perpétuo?

- Não, Severo. Não gosto desse feitiço. É poderoso, com certeza, mas é determinista. Eu acredito no poder da escolha, no poder do compromisso. E nada é mais poderoso do que uma escolha, um compromisso, assumido por amor.

Ele a encarava, em silêncio, ainda atordoado, sem entender. Ele tinha passado um tempo enorme falando sobre um perigo imediato e ela estava lhe pedindo aquele absurdo, para o futuro? Um futuro que eles nem sabiam se ia existir! Será que ela não tinha escutado nada do que ele dizia? Será que eles estavam falando o mesmo idioma? Perplexo, quase revoltado, ele estava pálido e imóvel. Mas, animada com a idéia e com a explicação dos seus argumentos, Lílian não percebeu e continuou:

- Eu trabalhava no Ministério, você se lembra? Antes de tudo isso acontecer... de nós termos que fugir. Eu era uma Inominável. Trabalhava no Departamento de Mistérios. Por isso, eu sei um pouco sobre as pesquisas sobre o amor. O suficiente para ter certeza de que uma promessa baseada nessa força tem muito poder... Eu sei que você tem essa força dentro de você, Severo... É em nome desse amor que eu quero que você me prometa. Prometa que vai protegê-lo, como se fosse a mim. Por mim. Prometa que fará todo o possível para protegê-lo do mal... E se, ou quando, for necessário... Você o ajudará na missão que ele vai ter que realizar... Você pode me prometer isso?

Por um momento, nenhum dos dois disse nada. O olhar de Lílian estava fixo nele, ansioso. Um olhar que o puxava para dentro dele, feito maré. Ele se sentiu afogar.

- Eu prometo. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu responder, quase num sussurro.

_"Need I say I love you__  
__Need I say I care__  
__Need I say that emotion's,__  
__Something we don't share__  
__I don't want to be sitting here__  
__Trying to deceive you__  
__Cos you know I know baby__  
__That I don't wanna go.__  
__We cannot live together__  
__We cannot live apart__  
__That's the situation__  
__I've known it from the start__  
__Every time that I look at you__  
__I can see the future__  
__Cos you know I know babe__  
__That I don't wanna go.__  
__Throwing it all away__  
__Throwing it all away__  
__Is there nothing that I can say__  
__To make you change your mind?__  
__I watch the world go round and round…__  
__And see mine turning upside down…__  
__You're throwing it all away! …__  
__Now who will light up the darkness__  
__Who will hold your hand__  
__Who will find you the answers__  
__When you don't understand__  
__Why should I have to be the one__  
__who has to convince you?__  
__'Cos you know I know baby__  
__That I don't wanna go…" __  
__**Throwing it all away – Genesis**_


End file.
